<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Coming Of Age Has Come And Gone by shiningvioletskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899696">Our Coming Of Age Has Come And Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningvioletskies/pseuds/shiningvioletskies'>shiningvioletskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Everything Sucks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet, College, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Long-Distance Relationship, Moving, One Shot, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningvioletskies/pseuds/shiningvioletskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is leaving for college. Emaline is going to miss her. A lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emaline Addario/Kate Messner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Coming Of Age Has Come And Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Abandonment issues. Emaline has them.<br/>For the purposes of this, Emaline didn't go to college after graduation. I swear I tried to make this end happier.<br/>Title from peace by Taylor Swift.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate pushed down the flaps of the last cardboard box. She taped it shut, stuck it on top of the pile of her things, and collapsed on her bed next to her girlfriend.</p><p>"So…" Emaline started, "I guess this is it."</p><p>"I'll call you every day. And I'll come to visit as soon as I can."</p><p>"Promise me you won't disappear?"</p><p>"I won't stop calling, even when you're sick of me."</p><p>"Okay, well...I guess I should go."</p><p>Emaline started to stand, but Kate grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.</p><p>"I don't leave for another few hours. Wait with me?" Kate pleaded. Emaline just nodded.</p><p>Kate walked over to her CD player and stuck in a disc. Something Emaline couldn't see. When the first few notes of "Ordinary World" started to play, she smiled and moved over to her girlfriend. </p><p>Kate wrapped her arms around Emaline's waist and Emaline draped her arms over Kate's shoulders, looking up at her.</p><p>"I'll miss you. So damn much," Emaline started, her voice shaky. </p><p>"I'll miss you too, baby. I'll be home soon, I swear."</p><p>They stood like that for a while, holding each other tight and swaying in Kate's now (mostly) empty room. Emaline kissed her girlfriend softly. She'd be back soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>